Omega (A!)
"Omega" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twentieth episode overall. Plot Omega Sentinel flew inside Magneto’s castle in Genosha. -What is wrong, Omega Sentinel?- The Master of Magnetism asked. -The… The anti-mutant sentiment… It’s back…- -H-How? I thought Charles and I had fixed you… That… That you were now free of those feelings.- -I thought so too, until I started feeling the need to destroy all mutants… Could… Could it be because they’re about to release the program?- -I… I honestly don’t know. Maybe I can get some mutants from the Hellfire Club to fix you…- -No, I want you and Xavier to help me. No one else.- -How can I go back to the X-Mansion without having them attack me with everything they got?!- -Take the helmet off.- Omega Sentinel shrugged. After considering it, Magneto nodded, taking his helmet off and walking inside one of his aerial vehicles, followed by Karima. As they got to the Mansion, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast and Iceman got out of the building, ready to fight the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Scott fired an optic blast at the vehicle, destabilizing it. Using telekinesis, Jean pulled the wings of the vehicle off, making it free-fall to the ground. To prevent a rough landing, Iceman created a smooth ice surface for them to land safely. -We’re not killers.- Bobby looked at his teammates, walking to the vehicle. -He’s right…- Beast muttered. As they saw Magneto walking out of the shuttle without his helmet, the X-Men were surprised. -I am not here to attack you, X-Men… I come here because mutantkind can be in danger.- After explaining Omega Sentinel’s feelings to the mutants, they went back inside the school to get Xavier. Professor X got out of the Mansion and went towards his old friend. -So Karima is back having those feelings again?- -Yes, Charles. And we… We are afraid this might be… It.- -I have not heard any announcement on the media. Have you?- -No, not at all. But… It would make sense.- Suddenly, Omega Sentinel fired a blast at the old best friends. -DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!- -Alright, time to get it done, X-Men!- Cyclops exclaimed. Sliding on the ground, Iceman fired an ice blast at the evil mutant Sentinel, freezing her. -INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS.- Omega Sentinel said and soon enough the ice around her was gone. -Uh oh…- Bobby looked at his teammates. Cyclops tried firing an optic blast at her, but she generated a shield around herself. -How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!- Jean exclaimed. -We just have to think more into it…- Beast muttered, before dodging a blast from Shapandar. -I know it sounds cliche.- Scott gathered his teammates. -But let’s try teamwork.- At the same time, the four heroes attacked Omega Sentinel, making her unable to block out every attack type at once. -STOP!- Magneto yelled, pulling Karima away from them and rendering her unconscious using his magnetokinesis. -We need her alive.- -Erik is right.- Professor X nodded. -We will try to fix her like we did back when we were still young. However, we are not as skillful as we were back then.- -What are you suggesting, Charles?- Lehnsherr asked. -I have some bright minds here specialized in technology, like David Alleyne and Douglas Ramsey. They will be able to help.- As they carried Omega Sentinel inside the Mansion, still unconscious, Professor X called the two New Mutants to the lab near Cerebro. -We need you to reconfigure her.- Charles said, looking up at the young mutants. -She’s half human, but her cyborg half is taking over again, making her hate mutants.- Magneto explained. -Again?- Prodigy asked. -Back in the 90’s, we already fixed her once and she stayed in control of the cyborg part since then… Until now.- Xavier answered. -Alright, let’s get to it.- Cypher nodded, examining the coding in her technology, while Prodigy put his previous knowledge to use. Soon enough, they could prevent the Sentinel part from taking over. -I just have one question…- David muttered, before looking up at the mutant leaders. -What is Trask Industries? I had never seen anything about them before.- -I am pretty sure they are defunct… Mystique made sure of that.- Erik nodded. Senator Robert Kelly arranged a press conference, where he was going to announce something that would change the future forever. -Good morning to you all.- The man started his speech. -I stand in the shadow of a man who said a house divided against itself cannot stand. I stand in the shadow of a man for whom the preservation of the union -- and the ideals and hopes and freedoms for which it stands -- was worth any price, even his own life. Now, as then, this land we love faces a clear and present danger, to its liberty and its future. For Abraham Lincoln, the challenge was slavery. For us, on this 21st century, it is mutants! Mutants are very real. And they are among us. In 1995, a man named Bolivar Trask started a journey called the Sentinel Program. Its goal? Create mechanic beings who can target and eliminate mutants, adapting to each of their weaknesses. Unfortunately, the Congress did not approve Trask’s idea back then, and he was killed by one of those he tried to protect us from. However, Trask Industries has kept on working on this Project for the past two decades, with the financial support of Warren Worthington, Jr.. Following the cataclysmic events we have suffered in the past few years, such as the Battle of New York, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier falling from the sky right here, in the nation’s capital, and more recently, the so-called Age of Ultron, Congress has finally approved Trask’s dream, green lighting the Sentinel Program.- -Senator Kelly, Christine Everhart for WHiH World News.- The reporter identified herself. -Will this program target other creatures, like the sudden breakout of enhanced beings throughout the world?- -We are trying to negotiate with Major Glenn Talbot, head of the ATCU, so Trask Industries can obtain “Inhuman” knowledge, so the Sentinels can target these beings too. Now, without further ado, let’s make Bolivar Trask’s dream come to life!- Senator Kelly pressed a button on a remote controller, and three Sentinels walked to him, activating their scanners. Back in the X-Mansion, as soon as Kelly pressed the button, Karima stood up from the table she was laying on, despite Magneto’s efforts to keep her down. Turning around and facing the mutants around her, she fired a huge blast from her wrist at them all. Senator Kelly walked inside a room in Worthington Industries, where Warren Worthington, Jr. was standing, looking at the destruction Psylocke had caused a couple years ago. -Mr. Worthington…- Robert Kelly said, walking inside the room. -I am surprised to find a room in these conditions in one of your facilities.- -I decided to keep it like this on purpose, Senator. This was caused by a mutant, it’s a reminder of how destructive they are.- -I… I know it must be really hard to have a mutant son, but it is still so remarkable how you always help—- The Senator was cut short by Worthington. -I don’t have a mutant son, Senator. But we are doing what has to be done.- He nodded, looking out of the window. Throughout the country, mutants such as Rogue and Gambit are targeted by the Sentinels, who fire away at them. Notes *Professor X's sprite was made by User:Nekhene and you can see the original sprite HERE. *Jean Grey's sprite was made by User:Ami7mina in the Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki. Gallery X-MenVsBrotherhoodVessel-Ω.png|"We’re not killers." OmegaSentinelVsMagnetoProfessorX-Ω.png|"DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!" IcemanFreezesOS-Ω.png|Iceman vs Omega Sentinel OSHeatsItUp-Ω.png|"INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS." OpticBlastAtOS-Ω.png|"How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!" TeamworkCliche-Ω.png|"I know it sounds cliche but let’s try teamwork." MagnetoStopsTheX-Men-Ω.png|"STOP! We need her alive." Robert_Kelly_(Earth-1010)_Omega.jpg|"Good morning to you all." OmegaSentinelACTIVATED!-Ω.png|Omega Sentinel gets reactivated Warren_Worthington_II_(Assemble!).jpg|"I don’t have a mutant son, Senator. But we are doing what has to be done." Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0008.png|Gambit gets targeted Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0096.png|Rogue gets targeted 3 (3).jpg|Rogue gets targeted Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Days of Future Past Arc Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karima Shapandar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Kelly (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington, Jr. (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Trask Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Christine Everhart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Douglas Ramsey (Earth-1010)/Appearances